1. Technical Field
The invention is related to fishing lures and particularly to fishing lures for fishing in waters where the fish have been saturated with bait and are not biting.
2. Background Art
Fishing lures of various designs for achieving hydrodynamic effects and outer appearance most attractive to a fish are well known. For example, a fishing lure having a mottled appearance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,075. A fishing lure having a pair of planar parallel wings each supporting an eye is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,660. A fishing lure having a brush feather attached to the lure and pointing toward the point of the hook is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,180.
The problem with these lures is that they all have limited performance, particularly in waters where the fish are already well-fed or in bait-saturated waters. What is needed is a lure that complels the fish to bite under any circumstance.